This invention relates to apparatus for the shock resistant mounting of loudspeakers within enclosures therefor.
Loudspeaker enclosures particularly those employed by entertainers for voice and musical instrument amplification are subject to vibration and severe jarring due to use and handling in the normal course of set-up, take-down and transport. Such physical abuses often result in damage to the loudspeakers and other electronic components mounted within the enclosures, necessitating expensive repairs and costly replacements.
Typically, the loudspeakers and other electronic components such as cross over circuitry and the like are mounted to a speaker board or baffle which is rigidly secured to a stiff enclosure shell over an opening therein. Therefore, it will be appreciated that shocks from impacts in dropping or other mishandling and vibration encountered during use and in transit are transmitted through the enclosure and speaker board to the loudspeakers and other electronic components secured thereto.
In an effort to enable the loudspeakers themselves to withstand such vibration and shock, capacitors which apply a continuous static charge thereto have been employed in prior art enclosures as have reinforced loudspeaker frames. Although such improvements may aid in enabling the loudspeakers to withstand such shock and vibration, they provide no suitable means to isolate the loudspeakers and other electronic components from the transmission of such shock and vibration thereto from the enclosure shell through the loudspeaker board. In further efforts to provide shock resistant loudspeaker enclosures, double-walled enclosure shells filled with a polymeric foam have been employed, the speaker boards being fixed to the inner shell wall. Such shell construction may render the enclosure overly bulky and uneconomical to produce and may fail to isolate the loudspeakers and other electrical components mounted therewithin from shock and vibration applied to the shell or loudspeaker board.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock resistant loudspeaker enclosure which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shock resistant loudspeaker enclosure in which the loudspeakers and other electrical apparatus mounted therein are effectively isolated from any shock and vibration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shock resistant loudspeaker enclosure of minimal bulk and characterized by an ease and economy of manufacture.